ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Fame
Fame is the first episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Original Airdate April 23, 2010 Plot Ben's secret identity is revealed to the entire world, and he is now a megastar superhero loved all over by kids, but distrusted by many adults. After having a long talk with Julie, Kevin tells Ben where to find the one who blabed his secret to the world and they go to pay him a visit. When they arrive they find out how he (Jimmy Jones) knew and with his help they find a new problem. When they arrive at the site (using Kevins new jet) Ben gets arrested because of being mistaken by the police. Luckily, the local government needs their help, and gets Ben out of jail. After being briefed on the situation they try and fail to foil the next robbery. After following the thief they find out that an alien refugee, (Water Hazard's species) stole all that equipment to repair his ship and go home. After stopping him and leaving him for the Plumbers, Ben reluctantly returns to school. After some encouragement and receiving his first kiss from Julie, he goes in and is soon greeted with applause. Some time later the alien refugee is found and killed by the alien he was running from. Major events *Ben's secret is revealed to the world. *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Debuts *Agreggor Ultimatrix alien debuts *Ultimate Spidermonkey Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Jimmy Jones *Bivalvan *Agreggor Aliens used *Humongousaur (also appeared on 3 News channel) *Jetray (also appeared on News channel) *Chromastone (also appeared on 2 News channel) *Spidermonkey (also appeared on News channel) *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Wildmutt (News channel only) *Echo EchoEcho Echo(News channel only) *Swampfire (News channels only) *Big Chill (News channel only) *Brainstorm (News channel only) *Goop (News channel only) *Cannonbolt (News channel only) *Rath (News channel only) Trivia *Julie kisses Ben Ben for the first time in this episode (only on the cheek though). *The Water Hazard character's name is revealed (Bivalvan). Yet, strangely enough, it is only said that Bivalvan (along with the other 4 new aliens, maybe they are: Terraspin, NRG, Armodrillo and Ampfibian) are from the Andromeda galaxy, and the planet is never mentioned. *In this episode, it is shown that Kevin didn't lost his ability to change his hands into different objects which was only seen while he was still mutated. *In the new series, Ben and Kevin now no longer share a friendly rivalry. Instead they have become true friends and have started taking each others side, complimenting each other and being concerned about each other. For instance, Kevin almost throws Jimmy in anger for revealing Ben's secret to the world. *The Ultimatrix scans it's first DNA sample: Water Hazard. *If seen briefly, after Ben reverted back from Spidermonkey, Ben's eyes gleam pink for a moment, foreshaodwing something that will happen in the future. *In this episode, it is the first time we hear Kevin call Julie by her pet name, "Jules". *It is revealed that there are aliens that are not in the Codon Stream (Most likely because the ones in it are only from the Milky Way galaxy, and the 5 new ones are from a different one). Azmuth even mentions a time that DNA collected from around the universe but McDuffie confirmed that it was a error and meant galaxy. *Kevin mentions that Florida has some good theme parks; this is a reference to Walt Disney World Resort and Universal Studios Orlando. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes